<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Personality by GallifreyisBurning</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820850">Personality</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyisBurning/pseuds/GallifreyisBurning'>GallifreyisBurning</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Drabbles and Prompt Fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Crack, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Horcruxes, Humor, M/M, Parseltongue, Post-War, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:53:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyisBurning/pseuds/GallifreyisBurning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Voldemort’s death, Harry has to sort out which parts of himself are his own, and which were influenced by the Horcrux living in his head. One or two realizations are... slightly unexpected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP Drabbles and Prompt Fics [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>582</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Personality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had this prompt on my “to-write” list for ages, but then I realized I didn’t feel like writing anything past this initial bit, so here ya go! If anyone else wants to run with it, be my guest ❤️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took a few months after the war for anyone to start really noticing that Harry was different, including himself. It was understandable, really; no one was quite themselves for a while. But as things began to settle into some semblance of normalcy (whatever that was) again, it became clear that some core parts of Harry had truly changed.</p>
<p>At first, they all chalked it up to trauma. Then, Harry began to worry that he’d come back incorrectly when he’d died. But it had all begun to come together the first time he’d been called upon to speak Parseltongue in the aftermath of the war and found that he couldn’t.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Harry had said, taken aback. He’d been trying to open the Chamber of Secrets for a team of Curse Breakers who were helping to ready Hogwarts to admit students again, but the words that had come from his mouth were in English. Somewhat embarrassingly, Ron had had to employ the same odd mimicry he’d used during the final battle to obtain the basilisk fangs to get them in.</p>
<p><em>“Oh,” </em>Hermione had said later, back at Grimmauld Place, when they’d told her what had happened. Her eyes had taken on that look they got whenever she had a new puzzle to solve. “I wonder if… Harry, I know you've noticed other changes. Do you… is it possible that…” She cringed a little, as though afraid of what his reaction might be to what came next, but soldiered on. “Is it possible that Parseltongue wasn’t the only thing you got from Voldemort?”</p>
<p>Once upon a time, before he’d died, Harry would have blown up at this insinuation. He knew it, she knew it, and Ron knew it. But as the two of them looked at him, Harry found that he wasn’t angry, just curious.</p>
<p>“Huh,” he said, sitting back in his chair. Ron and Hermione watched him for a moment as though he was a bomb on a time delay, but all he did was sit and think for a moment before shrugging. “Seems plausible, honestly, if you think about it. It’d be a bit weird if that was the only thing I got from him, actually.”</p>
<p>The easily offended part of him had, evidently, been Voldemort. </p>
<p>They started keeping a list. </p>
<p>Flying and Defense seemed, thankfully, to be all Harry. The deeply suspicious nature appeared to have been predominantly Voldemort. His snark was his own, as was his distrust of authority (which Harry thought was fairly reasonable, all things considered). The short temper appeared to have been both of them, as it was better than it had been, now, but was by no means gone.</p>
<p>Any inclination toward heterosexuality, he found out in a very awkward moment with Ginny when they’d tried to rekindle their relationship, had been entirely Voldemort. </p>
<p>“Er,” he’d said, grimacing as they’d pulled back from a kiss with exactly zero fire behind it. “I’m. Fuck. I’m really sorry, but I, ah… I think I might be gay?” Ginny, thankfully, had taken it all in stride and had very shortly thereafter begun dating Neville Longbottom.</p>
<p>Harry’s suspicions about his sexuality were confirmed when they returned to Hogwarts to finish their aborted education and Harry saw Draco Malfoy again for the first time, stopping in his tracks to stare.</p>
<p>Yep, Harry was definitely, absolutely, <em>very</em> gay. And although the constant suspicion had been a trait he’d picked up from the piece of psychopathic soul that had taken up lodging in his head for sixteen years, the obsession with a certain blond, pointy, and—Harry now saw—<em>extremely</em> attractive Slytherin was all his own.</p>
<p>As though he could feel Harry’s eyes on him, Malfoy looked up. He appeared to be on the verge of sneering, but whatever he saw on Harry’s face must have thrown him off, because his expression quickly turned confused and then calculating. Harry felt himself begin to flush and quickly turned away, leaving Malfoy to watch his swiftly-retreating back as he all but fled.</p>
<p>Well. Fuck.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos are love; come say hi on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/gallifrey1sburning">tumblr</a>!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>